


Summer

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat reminded him of Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

Summer would never the same again, Remus knew. That sense of heat and long evenings would always bring a sense of doom and memories of the first night after Sirius's death when he had gone home and sat in the dark heat with only his memories and a hungry Hippogriff for company.

Heat had always reminded him of Sirius anyway, and the first day they had met. The train station had been bustling with too many people and Remus could only say 'hot, isn't it?'.

Now summer was irrevocably tainted, and he wished for the mindlessness of the full moon.


End file.
